Postgame
This page is a work in progress The game offers some additional content after defeating the Elite 4. Johto and Sevii Islands regions (section under construction) Postgame Gyms There are 8 additional badges to collect during the postgame. Obtaining all 8 postgame badges allows the player to enter Mt. Silver. See also: Gym Leaders Goldenrod City Leader: Whitney (Normal type) The Goldenrod gym is accessible as soon as the Elite 4 has been defeated. It is a Normal-type gym. When you head over to Goldenrod you will be approached by Whitney who is looking for new challengers to the Gym. The gym puzzle requires you to count various Pokémon. You will receive the Plain Badge after defeating her. Azalea Town Leader: Kurt (Bug type) When first arriving at Azalea town, the player will notice that the town is flooded. You will need to help the townfolks with the situation before being able to challenge the Gym. The gym puzzle is a memory game that requires you to touch spider webs in a specific order. The Gym Leader is Kurt, the Pokéball maker. You will receive the Hive Badge after defeating him. Violet City Leader: Falkner (Flying type) The Violet City gym is accessible as soon as you arrive in Violet City. The gym is composed of two sections. In the first section, you have to hold run against the wind and use the obstacles to keep from being blown backwards. In the top section, wind blows you forward two tiles at specific interval. You have to time your movements to avoid being blown off the platform. The Gym Leader is Falkner. You will receive the Zephyr badge after defeating him. Blackthorn City Leader: Clair (Dragon-type) The Violet City gym is accessible as soon as you arrive in Blackthorn City. The gym puzzle is similar to the original puzzle in Gold/Silver/Crystal. You have to push boulders down holes to proceed. The leader is Clair. You will receive the Rising badge after defeating her. Boon Island Leader: Chuck (Fighting-type) Chuck is found North of Boon Island, under a waterfall instead of in his original city. After talking to him, he will offer you to have a battle on the spot. He awards you the Storm badge for defeating him. Ecruteak City Leader: Morty (Ghost-type) To enter Ecruteak's gym, the player must first go find Morty in the Burned Tower. You will need to obtain the Spring Boots from Boon Islands in order to reach him. After talking to him, he will go back to his gym. The gym puzzle is a maze on which you walk on appearing and disappearing skulls. Morty awards you the Fog badge for defeating him. Mahogany Town Leader: Pryce (Ice-type) Mahogany's gym is accessible as soon as you arrive in Mahogany Town. The gym is based on a hockey arena and requires you to slide a Pokéball across ice to score a goal. Pryce awards you the Glacier badge for defeating him. Chrono Island Leader: Jasmine (Steel-type) Jasmine is found on Chrono Island instead of her original City. She is standing on a beach, South of the Pokémon Center. After talking to her, she will challenge you to have a battle in the nearby meadow. She awards you the Mineral Badge for defeating her. Gold and Mt. Silver After obtaining all 16 badges, the entrance to Mt. Silver becomes unlocked. The entrance is located at the gate on Route 26, just before the Victory Road. On top of Mt. Silver, the player fights Gold, the protagonist from the Johto games. His team is based on the various gift Pokémon and legendaries from Pokémon Gold and Silver. Team Legendary Pokémon There are 25 legendaries that can be caught in this game. All of them except the Kanto legendary birds can only be obtained during the post-game (excluding randomized mode). Main article: Legendary Pokémon Gym Leader Rematches After beating the game, Gym Leaders will appear at different spots in the overworld at certain times. After finding them, they will offer the player to have a rematch at the Vermillion City Arena. Main Article: Gym Leader rematches Elite 4 rematch The Elite 4 will have increased levels after completing certain postgame events.Not including the challenge mode teams, there are 3 intensity levels to the Elite 4. Legendary triple fusions (under construction) DemIce's endgame mode DemIce's endgame mode is a special challenge that is meant for the most hardcore players. It is unlocked after defeating every Gym Leader rematches. Main article: DemIce's endgame mode See also Sevii Islands Johto Legendary Pokémon